fruits_and_vegetables_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fruits,Candy Crush and Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia
Image Big Watermelon.jpg|A watermelon Image4.jpg|A piece of chocolate Imagemilkchocolafe.jpg|Another piece of chocolate Image milk chocolate.jpg|Milk chocolate Imagechocolare.jpg|A piece of dark chocolate Imageapieceofwhitechocolare.jpg|A piece of white chocolate Image Blueberries.jpg|Lots of blueberries Imageafullemon.jpg|A lemon Imagefourblackberries.jpg|4 Blackberries ImageBlackberries And Raspberries.jpg|Raspberries and blackberries Image Blackberries-0.jpg|Blackberries Image pink lollipop.jpg|A lollipop Welcome to the Recipes Wikia! Image-1442904385.jpg Image-1442904047.jpg Image Chocolate Pudding.jpg Imagestra.jpg Trifle.jpg Image-1.jpg Image ?.jpg Image big cucumber.jpg Image cucumber.jpg Imagestrawberry.jpg Image cherries2.jpg Image raspberries and blackberries.jpg This wikia is mostly about fruit and recipes feel free to look at all the pages! Welcome to the Recipes Wikia! Help:Editing|anyone, including you]], can edit! We've made ' ' and have done edits and have {}}'Welcome to Recipes Wikia!We are a community about this site that anybody including you can edit!Tomatoes.Please read the rules before commenting you may be blocked if you don't.Also these rules apply in chat and everywhere in this wikia.To avoid getting blocked please remember to read The Rules before editing,creating blog posts commenting,chatting or creating new pages.You may be blocked if you don't.We would love to know your favourite fruit so vote on here: Favorite Fruit Poll.There are several polls in our wikia.Welcome to this wikia!and welcome this page to the Cake page which is all about cakes.These pages are very useful on this wikia see more on our page of Broccoli you know that this wikia is also about vegetables not just other food.You can see more fruits on our Watermelon page because you know this wikia is mostly about food.We would love to know your favourite chocolate so please vote here on Chocolate Poll so we know what you like.Please do not try to eat lemons on there own because they are very sour lemons can be used to make a lemon juice and lemons can be mixed with limes to make a sour juice but its not that sour.Limes are green but they are sour as sour as lemons.Lemons are quite sour aswell and it is very hard to eat a lemon because its very sour on its own.See more on our Coconut page which is all about coconuts.Finding more about our recipes can be found on Cream Puff.This wiki contains some information about other types of fruit which contain Redcurrant and Blackcurrant these fruit are not very common unlike apples and oranges which are very common fruit because they are orange or red. This wikia is all about food See more on our recipe page on Trifles which are easy to make.And see our page on Oranges for more info on fruits.This Wikia is all about recipes when you make food its also about most types of fruit especially Apples which are the most common fruit ever.Want to know about chocolate?See our page on Dark Chocolate which will make you know about chocolate.it can also mean that this wikia is about fruit aswell like a Cranberry which is red. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" } | }} |- |style="text-align: center; font-size: 90%;" colspan="2"| } | }= }| - }= }} }| - }= }} }| - }= }} }| - }= }} }| - }= }} }| - }= }}}}}} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Episode | } | | } | } | ''Unknown}}}} |- ! Level type | } }} |bubble= |frosting= |soda= |chocolate= |honey= |bubblegum= |jam= |fizz= |#default = Unknown}} |- }| ! Bottles }}} | }} |- }| ! Bears }}} | }} |- }| ! Bears }}} | }} |- }| ! Chocolate }}} | }} |- }| ! Honey Bears }}} | }} |- }| ! Bubble gum }}} | }} |- }| ! Jam }}} | }} |- }| ! Caps }}} | }} |- }| ! } | }} |- } | ! laceholderone } }|(Total: })|}} | }} |- } | ! Placeholderone } }|(Total: })|}} | }} |- ! Moves | }| }}}|''Unknown''}} |- ! Number of candy colours | }| }|''Unknown''}} |- ! Blockers | }| }|None}} |- ! Other features | }| }|None}} |- ! Target score | }| } points|''Unknown''}} |- ! Boards | }| }|''Unknown''}} |- }| ! Sections } | }} |- ! Number of Spaces | }| }|''Unknown''}} |- ! Difficulty | |} }}}}|none|''None''|Level }}}}} | style="border-top-style:none;"| ''' | style="border-top-style:none;"| }|Level|0}}|2| }| }}}|none|''None''|Level } }}}} |- | style="border-bottom-style:none;"| } }} |bubble= |frosting= |soda= |chocolate= |honey= |bubblegum= |jam= |fizz= }} | style="border-bottom-style:none;"border= 0 bgcolor=white| | style="border-bottom-style:none;"| } }} |bubble= |frosting= |soda= |chocolate= |honey= |bubblegum= |jam= |fizz= }} |- | style="border-top-style:none;color:white"| }|Level|0}}|2| }| }}}|none|''None''|Level }}}}} | style="border-top-style:none;" border= 0 bgcolor=white| | style="border-top-style:none;"| }|Level|0}}|2| }| }}}|none|''None''|Level } }}}} |} Chocolate Is a good dessert to eat but just make sure you don't eat too much of it!And our page of Blackberry will help you pick blackberries easily.However there is another fruit that is not very common it is Blueberries these type of fruit are very similar to raspberries and blackberries as well as apples but that fruit is green or red.This wikia is all about chocolate aswell see more on this page on White Chocolate page it contains white chocolate which you will always like.more infoboxes can be found on this: Infobox Episode Describe your topic Welcome to Recipes wikia everybody likes vegetables anybody including you can edit fruits are healthy and they are good for you. Melons and pineapples are a good example of a fruit as they are the main type of fruit Bananas are also good to be nice,cherries are very good and almost everybody likes them. Grapes of course can be different colour green or red but it does not really matter since they still taste the same even though they are different colour.Pears are similar to apples but they are slightly different.There is a different fruit which is called Pomegranate this fruit is red and it has seeds inside it.If you want to know more about lollipops go on to the Lollipop page which will tell you all about lollipops.Cherries are a good example of a red fruit because they are really red when they are ripe. Other types of fruit Yet there are still some other types of fruit especially grapes and cucumber which is unusual to be a fruit. Some people think that Tomatoes is a vegetable but its not its actually a fruit and it comes with the fruits category.See more: Cherries: Cherries are a healthy fruit that are good to eat and you should eat them whenever you can.Also melons and grapes are a good type of fruit as they may taste better than cherries but everybody likes Pineapple because that fruit is even more better than a cherry that you can easily buy from a shop.It is better to pick fruit in your garden because in a shop you just never know what goes in it.If you are making it yourself you should always make sure what goes in it. image fruitss.jpg|Fruits image cherries2.jpg|Cherries imagepileofruit.jpg|Lots of fruit and vegetables imagestrawberry.jpg|A strawberry Image-0.jpg Imagepileofgarop.jpg Image.jpg|Cherries image.jpg|Cherries image tomato.jpg|A tomato image lots of fruit.jpg|Lots of apples image fruit.jpg|Fruits and vegetables image strawberries.jpg|Strawberries image raspberries and blackberries.jpg|Raspberries and blackberries image fruitsn.jpg|Fruitsandvegetables Imagestrawberry.jpg|A strawberry Imagepineapple.jpg Imagepileofgarop.jpg Wiki-background Image cucumber.jpg Image fruit.jpg image ?.jpg Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Now there are still some other fruit you need to know about the other fruit is mostly Apples which is currently the most common fruit ever.Also apples can grow on apple trees they can either be red or green it does not really matter what color they are since they will still taste the same. Trivia Fruits are very common in the world especially oranges because they are healthy and they are good for you.Also cherries are good for you once they are ripe.Grapes can be different colour,red or green. | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 56 | previous = 1198 | prevtype = Timed | next = 1200 | nexttype = Order About Candy Crush SAGA this Wiki is also about Candy Crush Saga.To find out more about candy crush saga game you can visit Candy Town. Category:Levels Category:Fruit Category:Vegetables Category:Templates